1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cymbal support and more specifically to a double hi-hat support bracket.
2. Prior Art
A conventional hi-hat cymbal is a foot operated percussion musical instrument generally comprised of a vertically disposed tube having a rod vertically reciprocable therein. The tube is supported in the vertical position by means of a collapsable tripod and a spring biased foot pedal is operably connected to the rod for reciprocating the rod within the tube. A lower upwardly facing cymbal is loosely supported adjacent the upper end of the tube and an upper downwardly facing cymbal is loosely carried by the rod so that upon operation of the foot pedal the upper cymbal will be brought downwardly into engagement with the lower cymbal.
It has been proposed in the patent to Simons, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,095 to provide a hi-hat arrangement using two sets of cymbals which are disposed coaxially with respect to each other. In order to accomplish this a complicated set of support arms are utilized for supporting the lower cymbal of the upper set above the lower set of cymbals. The coaxial arrangement of the two sets of cymbals makes it difficult to play from one set of cymbals to the other and the support bracket interferes with a number of standard playing procedures and also inhibits the use of different size cymbals.